Happy Ending
by Trekklokian
Summary: Jim and Spock fall out, But its just a misunderstanding. Can Jim convince Spock that he is truly sorry? or will this be the end of their relationship? (Sorry, I'am so bad at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note.**

**Hi, This is my first ever fanfic, so please be kind. I'm not entirely sure when It's set but I'll let you all know as soon as I decide.**

**Established Spirk but nothing more than hugs, kisses and lots of fluff in later chapters.  
Its a bit short. sorry, sorry. Most of the later Chapters will be a lot longer.  
****Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek (unfortunately)**

* * *

"Keptin on ze bridge!" Chekov chirped cheerfully.

Jim smiled as he went over and sat down. He loved his job so much but couldn't help dislike certain parts of it, like that fact that he and Spock had to be formal with each other, despite the fact they were in a relationship. He looked over at Spock, wishing he could go over and give him an 'I'm sorry that I had to leave so early this morning' hug. But he knew that he couldn't, so settled for just smiling to him instead, knowing that Spock would understand.

He could Already tell that this shift was going to feel like it was longer than it actually was; the day just had that feeling to it already. The way the first few hours of the morning had felt as though they had taken a lot longer than they actually had. Days like that were the worst, longer until he could spend time with Spock. He loved being with Spock, no matter what it was they were doing. Even if it was just Jim sitting for hours and hours on end in silence whilst Spock meditated. Just being in Spock's presence was enough.

He pulled out his PADD and started catching up on a few reports that he hadn't had the time or the patience to write from a while ago. they were probably overdue by now.

* * *

Eventually Jim got bored and he and Sulu started laughing and messing about together like they usually do. They had somehow ended up on the topic of relationships and Jim had listened to Sulu's entire description his failed love life and laughed, making sarcastic comments back and telling him about some of his failed relationships before he joined Star fleet.

"So yea, I have never been in a proper relationship before." Sulu laughed, turning to the captain. Jim laughed back, not realizing that Spock had been listening their entire conversation.  
"Well, I have honestly never been in a proper, happy, serious relationship..." He was cut off by the sound of the turbo lift doors closing and turned around to see who'd left as he finished his sentence  
"... Before Spock." It was then that he noticed it was Spock who had left. He turned back to Sulu, seeing the worried expression on his face and panicked himself.  
"You don't think he thought that I wasn't going to say other than him, do you?" The worry was clear in his voice. Sulu's facial expression said it all and Jim could only hope that Spock came back.

* * *

The end of Alpha shift seemed to take twice as long to come, dragging on and on.  
Jim was the first to the turbo lift.

when the shift ended. He stepped inside and waited for the doors to close, the apprehension killing him. Spock hadn't come back to the bridge and Jim was worried. The turbo lift stopped on the deck that his and Spock's quarters were on and he stared walking down the corridor towards them. The corridor seemed a lot longer than usual in Jim's worry and he found himself running to get to their door as soon as possible.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it and if you have the time let me know what you think :)  
I'll update as soon as possible.**

**- Trekklokian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note.**

**Thank**** you so much to everyone who read the first chapter, You guys are great!  
An extra thank you to everyone who Favorited and Followed.  
So many thank yous to everyone who reviewed **

**I will try to update daily but don't hold me to it, I cant promise anything.**

**xSommerRegen, yes, I am evil and I apologize, I have a feeling you may want to slap me by the end of this chapter.  
filly10 thank you for the review. I wrote most of this in physics today just so I could update asap for you! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter and please stick with the story, it will get better. I promise.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, Still don't own it. :'(**

Jim reached the door of his and Spock's shared quarters. He could tell Spock was in their quarters from the dim light shining out slightly from under the door. He began to frantically enter the pass-code for the door.  
"Incorrect Pass-code! Please try again." The harsh voice of the computer snapped Jim back from his thought of what he was going to say to Spock and its words sunk in. He lifted a shaking hand and knocked the door.  
"S-Spock?" his voice was shaky, letting his worry be known to anyone who heard him. There was no answer and he knocked again, a little harder this time. Holding back the tears.  
"Spock, Please Just let me explain…"  
Still no answer.  
He tried the pass-code again, just in case he'd entered it wrong since he'd typed it so fast.  
"Incorrect Pass-code! Please try again." He knocked one last time, slightly louder just in case Spock hadn't heard it, even though Jim knew that wouldn't be the case, not with his Vulcan hearing.  
"Spock, at least just let me know if you're listening and I'll explain from out here…" so sign, no answer, nothing.

Jim stood with his back against the wall and waited to see if Spock would talk to him, after twenty minutes of no answer he slid down against the wall until he was sitting on the floor.  
"Hey Spock, do you remember our first date? I had nowhere decent to take you since we were on the enterprise so I went to the mess and decorated the table for two at the back? You were so happy when I took you there for dinner and we had such a good time, remember?" Jim sounded close to tears, he waited another ten minutes and then Spock didn't answer he got up wearily and started walking away, turning to face the door one last time before trudging off towards the mess hall.

* * *

Jim slumped down into 'his' chair in the mess, he called it his chair because it was where he always sat, Spock on the opposite side if the table, this was the table that he and Spock had sat at when they'd had their first and several other dates, now they sat there every day. He pulled out his comm and checked it, just in case he'd missed Spock calling. He put it down on the table in front of him and stared at it as if it'd make Spock call.

Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu were enjoying dinner together at their usual table, they had all noticed Jim come into the mess but no one had commented. It was bones who brought it up:  
"What's wrong with Jim? He's sitting over there without Spock and I've seen him check his comm At least twice since he got here..." He looked over his shoulder at Jim as he was talking, who happened to be checking his comm yet again. Sulu shifted slightly in his seat before answering  
"Him and Spock may have fallen out." Bones have him a look  
"What d'ya mean may have?" Bones looked slightly concerned. Sulu answered again, since no-one else had really known exactly what happened  
"I'm not sure if they did or not, but it looks like it…" He looked over at Kirk before continuing his meal  
"Great, thanks for the excellent description Sulu." Sarcasm was dripping from bones' voice and he smirked at Sulu before taking another bite of his food.

* * *

Bones got back to his quarters about an hour later; he was heading straight for bed, because dammit he was tired. Running around medbay like a mad man was a lot more work than sitting in a chair on the bridge staring at a screen all day; in fact that was hardly any work at all. He changed into his pyjamas, switched off the light and flopped onto the bed.

About three hours later there was a knock at the door, pulling the doctor out of his peaceful slumber. Unless there was a national m=emergency whoever it was at his door at this hour was getting an earful. He dragged himself out of bed and stumbled his way over to the door, opening it and getting ready to either yell or run as fast as possible to medbay.  
Jim was standing at the door, one hand rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, the other holding onto his comm Like a lifeline.  
"H-Hey Bones, Mind if I spend the night? Spock locked me out…" Jim had tears in his eyes and he looked so upset. It was impossible for Bones to be mad at his best friend at a time like this. He stood to the side so Jim could walk in  
"Sure Kid. The couch is all yours." He smiled and made his way back over to his bed, Despite the fact that it hurt so much to see his best friend this upset. he picked up a blanket and threw it to Jim. Jim caught it and looked over.  
"Thanks Bones…" He sat himself down on the couch and pulled the blanket around himself, checking his comm one last time before putting it under the pillow that was sitting on the couch. Bones switched off the light  
"Night Jim." He sounded so tired, Jim didn't want to keep his friend awake any longer  
"Night Bones."  
Bones fell asleep almost instantly.

**I apologize for any sadness that may have brought, but I can guarantee it will get better (eventually, it may get worse first.)**

**I hope you all enjoyed and I'll update asap. Please if you have the time, let me know what you think, If you have an idea, leave it in a review or send it to me via PM and I will try my best to add it in.**

**- Trekklokian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note.**

**Thank you all so much for your great reviews.**  
**sagdig71, I actually really like your idea but i couldn't find a way to put it in this chapter. I've started to include it in the next one though.**

**I realised that there wasn't very much bones yet and since he's one of my favorite characters i decided to have a bit of his pov at the end of this chapter.**

**This chapter still doesn't see them make up yet but by the end and then the next chapter were on our way to recovery!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its characters, I do, However own Lieutenant Rogers!**

* * *

Leonard was still asleep when Jim woke up from his light sleep. He'd always had a bit of trouble when it came to sleeping, but not having Spock's strong arms wrapped around him last night had made it almost unbearable. He got up and folded the blanket bones had lent to him over the back of the couch and picked up his comm, checking that he hadn't missed Spock's call before quietly going into the bathroom. After washing his face and fixing his hair he closed the bathroom door quietly so as not to wake bones. He looked over to check that his friend was still asleep before turning and slipping out quietly.

Jim walked down the corridor to his and Spock's quarters. When he got there he stopped outside the door and listened. Due to the silence of the corridor this early he could hear Spock's gentle snoring coming from inside. He decided it would be mean to wake Spock and probably not help the situation at all, so he continued down the corridor to the turbo lift and went to the mess to sit and wait until his shift started.

* * *

Twenty minutes into Alpha shift someone finally plucked up the courage to alert Jim to the fact that Spock wasn't present for his shift. It was Uhura.  
"Captain, Commander Spock still hasn't shown up for his shift…" Jim resisted the urge to sigh and turned to face her.  
"I doubt he'll show up, Call for someone to cover his station please." Uhura nodded and turned back to her station and doing as the captain had asked. Jim turned back to his original position and pulled out his PADD, Since he had nothing better to do he continued with the paperwork he had started the previous day.

Spock's replacement arrived about ten minutes later; he almost took a step back when he walked out onto the bridge and into the now awkward silence. He walked over and sat down at the station the Spock would normally occupy. Jim glanced over his shoulder, half expecting to see Spock sitting there. He felt his heart shatter when he realised it wasn't Spock, but only Lieutenant Rogers instead.  
"Can I help you with something, Captain?" Jim suddenly realised that he'd been staring at the Lieutenant for the past three minutes without noticing.  
"Uh... sorry no, as you were Lieutenant..." He turned back around and continued his paper-work, the silence enveloping the bridge once again.

* * *

First into the turbo lift –again - And straight down to Spock's door. He knocked but got no answer, he tried the passcode several times but it was deemed incorrect. He tried to get Spock to answer him but received no reply. He commed Spock but he didn't pick up, despite the fact Jim could hear it ring from outside. Eventually he resorted to trying the override code for the door. It had been blocked.  
Jim felt himself close to tears so he straightened up and headed to the mess to wait until he could crash at bones' again.

* * *

"Bones, are you awake?" Bones hear Jim's voice, a lot quieter than normal.  
"I am now kid, what is it?" Bones grumbled sleepily. He knew that Jim wouldn't normally keep him up. But bones knew he really needed someone to talk to.  
"I just… I get that Spock's mad at me, but I don't understand why. I didn't say anything… I just… well he thinks I did… but only because he didn't hear the end of my sentence and took it the wrong way…" Bones had never hear Jim Kirk stumble over his words before, he was usually so confident, but he sounded so upset and broken.  
"Well kid, what did you say?"  
"Well, Sulu was joking about how he'd never had a decent relationship.. and I laughed and then said 'Well, I have honestly never been in a proper, happy, serious relationship before Spock.." but he didn't hear the before Spock part because he walked off the bridge…" It took a second for bones to get over how upset his best friend sounded and then let that sink in before he could even start to think of an answer.  
"God Kid, I can see why he's upset.." Bones really regretted saying that after because Jim looked like he was going to burst into tears right there  
"I.. I know he's upset… But I don't know what to do…"  
Bones had to think for a moment  
"Maybe he just thinks that you don't love him as much anymore? Try showing him that you do?" He looked over, hoping this would help and apparently it did because Jims face lit up.  
"Oh my god bones you're right… I know exactly what to do thank you so much." He half smiles at bones as he finishes his sentence. It's the happiest that Leonard has seen his friend since before he and Spock had fell out.  
"Uh... You're welcome?" Bones lies back down "Can I go back to sleep now Kid?" Jim nods over at him.  
"Sorry yea... Thanks bones." Jim pulls out his PADD and starts typing into it as bones falls asleep. He spends the rest of the night planning what he's going to do.

* * *

**Well, What did you think? was it everything you expected? i hope so. Its Friday tomorrow so i can spend more time writing and I'm going to write all weekend! **

**I have decided to be kind and I will update twice on Saturday, mainly because I'm too excited for chapter 7/8 and I want it to come quicker. the usual stuff, if you have the time and the heart please review and I'm kinda taking ideas I guess.**

**-Trekklokian**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I would like to apologise in advance for this chapter. it kinda ends well though. So this chapter has Jim trying to put his plan into action. The second half is Spock's POV because that's where sagdig71's prompt took me. I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Noy long to go until they make up! :)**

**-Trekklokian**

**Discalimer: Nope, don't own it :'(**

* * *

Jim sat down in the mess, slightly more enthusiastic than he had been for the last few days. Spock had fallen out with him three days ago and Jim hadn't seen him since, he had tried to talk to him every night but all not no avail. Every time it felt like his heart shattered more, but now he had a plan. It wasn't like any one of his other famous 'James T Kirk plans', this was different. He'd been planning it  
for days and now everything was ready, all he had to do was get Spock to agree to come and talk to him, He knew that it'd be hard.

He tried comming him but got no answer -He'd expected that- so he pulled out his PADD and started typing a message to Spock;  
'To Spock..' He looked at it for a few seconds before mumbling  
"Too Formal." And erasing it, He tried;  
"Dear Spock" but decided that it wasn't right either. Finally on his fifth attempt he was somewhat happy with the first sentence and moved on, taking several attempts to get any part of it right. But eventually after about two hours he got the final message and read it over one more time:

'Dearest Spock,

I love you more than word could say and it pains me to know that I've  
hurt you. I want to apologise to you in person and explain.

Please comm me, or let me in.. Or even just meet me in the Mess.

Much Love,  
Jim. Xxx'

* * *

Jim waited for hours for Spock to answer. He checked his PADD every few minutes and that's how he spent the whole night, Sitting in the mess despite the fact that everyone else had left and the lights were off. The only source of light was the soft glow coming from his PADD. It was 4:37 AM when his PADD beeped quietly with a message. He practically jumped over the table to get to it and picked it up. He unlocked it quickly and looked to see who it was from. It was from Spock  
"Finally, yes." He opened the message frantically and read it several times;

'No.'

That was it, one word. 'No'. Jim burst into tears right there, suddenly thankful that the mess was now empty as he cried openly. He could practically hear his heart shatter. He loved Spock so much, he'd  
never wanted to hurt him. Why wouldn't Spock even just talk to him and let him try to explain?

* * *

Spock opened the door and quietly walked along the corridor, careful not to wake anyone and knocked on Uhura's door quietly. She answered a few minutes later.  
"Spock? Its like 5 AM, what are you doing here?" She rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.  
"Correction, Its 5:24 AM , and I need someone to talk to." Uhura nodded and stood aside so that Spock could step in, he did and she shut the door.  
"Well, What's bothering ya?" She sat down in the end of the small couch in her room. Spock sat at the other end and turned to face her, he looked like he'd been crying.  
"Nyota, I am sure you're well aware of the face that Jim and I had a fall-out, but I need some advice. I don't understand why he'd even joke about what he said. I feel although he doesn't love me as much  
anymore..." Nyota cut him off  
"Spock, I've seen Jim on shift every day for the past 3 days and he's miserable without you. He hates the fact that he thinks he's hurt you. You know every day after our Shift he's the first one into the turbo lift and he comes straight down to try to talk to you... When you don't answer him he comes to the mess, but he doesn't sit with us. He sits at your table alone for hours. He doesn't talk to anyone, he doesn't eat anything, He doesn't stop checking his comm in case you tried to call and he missed it. He's been 'sleeping' on the couch at Leonards, but Leonard says that he hasn't actually seen him sleep yet. He just sits there watching his comm, hoping you'll call him. He's Scared Spock, Scared that you won't talk to him again, scared that you don't love him. I get that you're upset, I really do, but he didn't mean to offend you and you both need to fix this." Uhura looked over at Spock, who had shed more than a few tears at the thought of Jim so upset. He looked shocked. He realised that Jim does care, he had to talk to him."  
"Nyota, your observations worry me deeply. I need to talk to Jim.."  
"He's probably at Leonard's, I'd wait until he goes down to the mess to wait for his shift and go talk to him then." Spock merely nodded and stood up  
"Thank you Nyota, it really is appreciated." He turned and headed for the door. Uhura smiled.  
"You're welcome Spock. I'll see you at alpha shift?" Spock nodded again before opening the door and leaving.

* * *

**So did you all like? i hope so, If you have the time please review, it completes me. **

**I know I said at the end of the last chapter that i was going to update twice tomorrow, but the thing is i think that this may be the second last chapter. :( so i'll update Tomorrow and that may be it, but cheer up, I've started me next story! **

**-Trekklokian**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there! Sorry that this update is a bit later but i had trouble writing this chapter, I just couldn't get it right. but its ere now so i hope you all enjoy the final chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own star trek. :'(**

* * *

The mess hall started to fill up again at around quarter to six. Jim had pulled himself together and made it look although he was doing something useful on his PADD and not just sitting there all night crying and not doing anything useful. The buzz of the crew around him lifted his spirit slightly and he decided not to give up yet. He started coming up with a new plan to get Spock to at least listen to him.

Bones, Uhura, Scotty, Pavel and Hikaru all walked into the mess at around six AM. They made their way over to their table. Each one of them seemed to be in a good mood and the cheery conversation they were having got lost in the upbeat noise of the mess. Jim had glanced over at them briefly when they walked in, secretly hoping that Spock would be with them. Upon discovering he wasn't there Jim looked back to his PADD.

None of them noticed Jim still seated where he had been when they left last night at first. It wasn't until they had sat down that Pavel noticed him  
"Leonard, Did Jim come back to yours last night? He was looking curiously in Jim's direction.  
"No, he didn't. I thought he might have crashed at one of yours or somethin." He looked over at whatever Pavel was staring at  
"Do you think he sat there all night?" Pavel turned to face Leonard now, Looking a little more than slightly concerned.  
"It looks like it, he was there when we all left." Leonard sighed  
"I'll talk to him about it later." They all continued with their breakfast, Bones occasionally glancing over at Jim.

* * *

The mess door opens again, Jim glances over and practically does a double take when Spock walks in. Spock glances over at him for a few seconds before making his way over to the table everyone is sitting at. Jim looks over at him for a few seconds as he sits down, he considers going straight over to try to talk to Spock but decides against it. He turns back to his PADD and waits for the right moment. It doesn't come because a few minutes later he hears Spock getting up and his heart sinks. He wishes that he'd gone over, inwardly cursing himself for being so stupid. He seemed to be doing that a lot recently.

Spock sat down in the chair opposite and Jim looks up.  
"S-Spock?" he felt his heart skip a beat and he could feel himself blushing.  
"Spock, I'm so sorry…" Jim didn't really know what to say, he was sure he'd fallen asleep and was dreaming this.  
"Jim, I just do not understand why you said it." Jim was staring into Spock's eyes as if they held the answers to every question in the universe in them.  
"Spock, you don't understand, you didn't hear my entire sentence so what you heard was out of context." Jim didn't want to ruin the one chance he had to execute his plan, but he had to time It just right.  
"Jim, what you said made me feel although you do not love me anymore. As much as I do not want to believe that I am scared that it may be the truth." Spock looked like he might cry. Now was the time, Jim glanced over and noticed that everyone was watching them. He inwardly cursed, This would be easier if they weren't watching but he had to do this.

* * *

Jim got off his seat and got down in front of Spock on one knee  
"Spock, I love you so much, I don't think I'll ever stop loving you. And that's why I'm asking.." He slowly pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it, showing a shining silver ring.  
"Spock, Will you marry me?" Jim smiled up at Spock, he had tears in his eyes and he could feel his heart hammering against his chest. The few seconds between him asking and Spock answering seemed to take years.

Spock didn't know what to say, he felt a tear slip down onto his cheek. Jim had just proposed to him. He'd ignored him for three days and Jim was proposing? He thought that Jim didn't love him anymore. He thought he didn't care. He smiled down at Jim and nodded his head.  
"Jim, I.. Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much." He saw a few tears slip down onto Jims cheeks. Jim took out the ring and slid it onto Spock's finger before standing up and kissing him. People in the mess cheered but Spock hardly heard them over the sound of his own heartbeat. He kissed Jim back lovingly, never wanting this moment to end. He wrapped his arms around Jim and pulled him close. When they had both stopped kissing he hugged him tightly and whispered into his ear:  
"You are forgiven, my love."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please let me know because i'd like to know if any of my story was good. **

**Okay, so i'm considering doing a series of drabbles based on Kirk and Spocks relationship after this story but im not sure soo please let me know if you think that'd be a good idea. **

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this.**

**-Trekklokian**


End file.
